You or Her? Kikyo or Kagome
by smileys08
Summary: POEM! about Inuyasha not being able to choose between Kikyo or Kagome. For Kikyo andor Kagome fans because he doesn't actually choose. Better summary inside. r & r please!


**You Or Her? (Kikyo or Kagome)**

The you in the title refers to Kagome, the her refers to Kikyo, ONLY in the title!

If you have watched the series or know the general idea, Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, both died, well actually he was put to sleep, when he wakes he falls in love with Kagome, then Kikyo is brought back, she ends up dying...again and then he can't choose who he loves more. There, now read the poem please! r & r please! try to be nice, thnx!

Loving you was easy

My love for you was strong

Though I tried to fight it

My love for you will be all eternity long

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifty years ago

We were turned against each other

we were separated and parted

I thought you had deceived me

It left me down and broken hearted

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My last glance was of you

And yours of me

We died because of love

But at the time, we did not see

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My one and only regret

Was that you didn't hear me say

'I love you'

Maybe things would have been different

If only we'd had our way

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then I met another

She was the sun

She mended my heart

She was my only one

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was the only one

That I let get close to me

Fearing what people might see

But she stayed by me

Through thick and thin,

I loved her, and she, me

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But then you had to come back

At such a happy time

I stumbled upon you

I was forced to remember past times

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I rushed to you

Whenever I could

My love for you it seems, still lasted

My dear, she knew but still by me she stood

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Never wavering

Never moving away

I knew I caused her sadness

But still, she chose to stay

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Days and days passed

And I loved you still

Though you were silent and cold

I loved you against my will

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You were my first love

That, I can not forget

Sometimes I wish I could

But my feelings seem to not want to quit

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

These memories bring me pain

They renounce feelings inside

Others around me suffer

But still, she never leaves my side

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then one day I sensed your pain

I sensed that I should be by your side

I was a minute too late

As I left her, this I could not confide

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But now I bend down

Tears begging to fall from my eyes

I see your broken weapon

My only wish now

Is that you had stayed below and hidden in disguise

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I cried out your name

Tears began to fall

But all I got was silence

Silence, that is all

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I searched for you

I searched for days

Never to find a trace

I guess this must be our final parted ways

Now my other wish

Is to only see your face

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And now I turn to the woman beside me

The one who stood through it all

I should tell her that I love her

But in my head I hear your call

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So who do I love

I cannot choose

I love you both

One heart must loose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You both have endured pain

You both have endured sorrow

My answer is what you both wait for

Maybe I'll decide tomorrow

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it, if not well...i don't really know what to say to that but please try to be nice, it's the first poem I've put up on here. anyways r & r please!


End file.
